Horror of Empath
by Shadowflame013
Summary: Point Man is not the only man whom can sense the paranormal. Follow through the eyes of the protagonist, whom sees the horror.


Prologue: Origin of Interest

A new story, only this one will be familiar to all. I do not own anything.

Gunfire was heard across a large city block. Fires were sweeping within a building that was called Armacham. Several soldiers were seen firing in the building, killing anyone within it. Among the carnage, a man wearing a bloodied combat vest with combat slacks. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Hmmm... Origin. That is where Mother is located. Hmhmhm..." The man said, laughing.

The male in question was eating a scientist, which caused blood to spray on his clothes. Several soldiers were protecting the man as he continued eating.

Within a distant location, a paramilitary group was watching the carnage through footage. They were an organization, dedicated to handle paranormal activity on the national scale. The name was First Encounter Assault Recon aka F.E.A.R. Several people from different ethnic backgrounds were watching the footage.

"Well, what do we have here?" One of them asked.

"Target is Paxton Fettel. Age 32. Fucker's got an appetite, that's for sure." A male said.

"I don't think he is simply eating people for nutrition, Betters." A female commented.

"I'm not sure, Jin. He seems to be cannibalizing anyone related to Armacham Technology Corporation." The man named Rodney Betters replied.

Jin was more of a female forensics operative, though she had sniper gloves on. She was wearing the female military uniform.

"Hmm... I think he's trying to find something. He isn't looking for nutritional needs. The victims he cannibalized were VIP of Armacham." One of the males observed.

"How can we be sure about this, George? Your theory may be right though." Rodney said.

"I don't need to be an empath to figure out Paxton's motive. Whatever the reason, he's causing quite the bloodbath to the headquarters." George explained.

"Sounds logical enough in my opinion." A black male agreed.

"Douglas Holiday, we all knew the bloodbath in Armacham was the result of opening the Origin Facility. However, no one is mentioning anything about its history." Rodney replied.

"We can't be too sure though. Whatever was sealed in the facility seems to be brimming with paranormal activity. The place is a hotspot out there." George said.

"All the more reason to investigate and neutralize the threat. More importantly, we also have intel of Paxton." Douglas said.

"Yes, but that's not the only issue we need to worry. Paxton is commanding a battalion of soldiers called Replica forces. They are super soldiers whom respond to psychic commanders. We're basically looking at a new form of warfare." Rodney explained.

"A battalion of super soldiers!? How on Earth will be able to contain the situation?" Douglas exclaimed in question.

"Simple. Since the Replica Forces are like puppets, take out the puppeteer and they will stop. Meaning, kill Paxton and the Replica forces will be neutralized." Rodney reassured.

"In any case, we have to investigate a crime scene caused by Paxton at an abandoned facility within Fairport. He was reported to be within the vicinity, since we also placed a tracking device on him. I'll meet with you guys there." A man named Spencer Jankowski commented.

"Rodney will drive me and the new guy to the site. Watch your back, Jankowski." George said.

"The new guy? He recently transferred here to us a week ago. Besides, I don't feel comfortable with him around." Spencer commented.

"Give it a break, Jankowski." Jin said.

"I've looked up his records, including George's, whom transferred two weeks prior to the new guy's arrival. Both of their reflexes are off the charts." Rodney said.

George showed no reaction from being mentioned of his medical profile. The 'new guy' was mostly silent. He was wearing a combat uniform with a heavy bulletproof vest and a blue balaclava that completely conceals his face with a pair of red goggles.

"Alright then. I'll go gear up for the mission." George said.

"We'll meet outside when you two are ready." Rodney said.

"Alright. Let's get ourselves suited up and prepared to investigate." George said.

"Oh, just before we go. I'll assign you call sign names. The new guy will be called Point Man. You, George, will be called 'Defender'. My call sign is TomCat." Rodney said.

"Okay, commander. We'll meet in 15 minutes since we have been briefed of the situation." George said.

"Okay then." Rodney confirmed.

"Hey George, new guy. Hope you two are capable of handling this. I don't need a friend lost in any occasion." Douglas said.

"We'll be in a two man squad. I know Point Man will be on the front lines, but I'll be there to defend him." George reassured.

George had a heavy armor vest equipped. His gear consisted of a Sumak RPL submachine gun and a Rakow .40 caliber AT-14 pistol.

'It's now or never. Time to figure out what the heck is going on.' George thought.

The new guy was soon suiting up, getting his combat gear. George noticed him.

"This is a simple investigation mission, Point Man. We're here to find any leads to Paxton Fettel." George reminded.

Point Man nodded, recalling the mission. Understanding his silence as confirming the details, George nodded in response.

Rodney was driving to the abandoned facility with George and Point Man. They arrived at the location.

"F.E.A.R. operative Jankowski is waiting for you two to the crime scene. Meet up with him." Rodney said.

"Roger, TomCat." George reported.

The two soldiers went inside the main lobby. A sudden transmission occurred, but it was emitting static.

"TomCat, I'm receiving a transmission of Unknown Origin. The transmission is in static and can not be traced." George reported.

"Understood, Defender. Be wary of the complex. Abandoned or not, it has traces of paranormal activity. Watch yourselves." Rodney briefed.

"Affirmative. Beginning radio silence." George reported.

Their sight was suddenly flashed of a bloodied face. A figure from the corner of Point Man's and George's sight was seen walking from a different room. It was indistinguishable, appearing black.

"Point Man, I've spotted a civilian wandering here. However, the person in question is not alive..." George said.

"Defender, are you reporting of seeing a possible phantom wandering there?" Rodney questioned.

"A likely conclusion, TomCat. I don't sense anything except cold air, but it is benign." George reported.

"Affirmative. Keep watch of your surroundings." Rodney warned.

Point Man and George followed the figure till it showed itself once more. While following it, it led to a body partially cannibalized on his left face, before fading to dust. Spencer was waiting for their arrival.

"What took you two?" Spender questioned.

"We saw a possible phantom of the victim leading us here. Since this place is a murder site with a ghost roaming here, it's likely Paxton is here too." George said.

"What's the situation?" Rodney questioned.

"Nothing but fresh leftovers. The body hasn't underwent liver or rigor mortis yet." Spencer reported.

"His face was partially cannibalized, but he's mostly intact. No signs of bullet wounds either. Probable cause of death may be due to shock." George reported.

"Any possible ID of the victim?" Rodney asked.

"Victim is Charles Habegger. Armacham employee and scientist." George said.

"Roger. I'm sending forensics Jin Sun-Kwon into your position." Rodney said.

"Copy that, TopCat." George said.

Spencer was somewhat creeped out of Point Man. He was interested in George's deduction.

"How did you know if he indeed died of shock?" He asked.

"Between you, Point Man, and I, it's a trade secret. I can sense anything paranormal related." George said.

"Wait, you're psychic!?" Spencer asked in surprise.

"Yes... I'm an empath, which also allows me to use psychometry. It's a form of retrocognition, which allows me to read a person's memories of the past. Helps in finding more details of victims." George explained.

"And TopCat knows this?" Spencer asked.

"Only he knows of my medical profile. Didn't want Armacham taking me in for their bullshit." George said.

"I couldn't agree more." Spencer agreed.

Soon, their com-links began to buzz. Everyone placed their right hands near their right ears.

"I just picked up the transmitter bug on Fettel. He's at the roof of the complex." Rodney said.

"I rest my case... I'll take defense position. New guy, take point. Jankowski, watch our backs." George said.

"Aren't we acting like a Sergeant, Defender?" Spencer joked.

"We have a hostile target here. Not a good time to joke about, especially in a haunted complex." George said.

"Alright then. Let's take a look." Spencer said.

The squad stumbled upon two glowing syringes within a dark hallway. They had a phosphorous green glow.

"What the hell are these things?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. Just hope it isn't glow stick fluid." George said.

A file was shown near the syringes. A familiar logo with three linked squares were shown.

"Armacham tech... You don't suppose we should read this?" Spencer asked.

They began reading the files.

-Compound 62A78S009, aka reflex booster.

Compound consists of special chemicals of artificially made neurotransmitters with excited artificial neurons. Cells were cultured and artificially grown. Purpose is to enhance reaction time of subject being administered.

Subjects have experienced increased reaction time, able to perceive bullets moving in the air. All experiences were described as though time is moving slow or calling it Slow-mo, slow motion etc.

Side effects haven't been addressed as the injections are permanent. Handful of administered subjects reported being sensitive to psychic phenomenon. More details are required for this compound is not mass-produced.-

George immediately spoke to Rodney of the recent discovery.

"Sounds like Armacham has been doing experiments that were ethically illegal. Still, that begets the question as to how you'll use it. It may come in handy." Rodney said.

"Alright then. They seem to be jet injectors so be ready for superficial effects." George said.

He and Point Man administered the compound. They felt minor discomfort, but felt their reaction time increase.

"You two okay? It sounded painful." Spencer said.

"Been through worse... Let's investigate further. Fettel's transmitter is still here." George reminded.

The squad began to move through the surrounding rooms adjacent to Charles's corpse.

"The transmitter is still here... Begin radio silence." George whispered.

"Copy that." Rodney reported.

Through silent communication, Spencer used military sign language, which made the squad's formation into a wedge shape. A door was in their way.

"Keep your wits with you..." Spencer whispered.

Spencer opened the door and quickly went in. Upon doing so, George's and Point Man's sight was suddenly warped due to using their already heightened reflexes. They were able to scope the area in surgical accuracy.

"Clear." George whispered.

Point Man and George turned to Spencer, only to see him fade from their sight in a cloud of dust.

"What the...? Jankowski, report." George said.

No response came from the com-link. It was an unnerving atmosphere as both Point Man and George were starting to breathe heavily. Despite the sudden disappearance of Spencer, they were able to scope all the rooms.

"Area clear..." George reported.

A blue, visible glow caught his attention. There were the same syringes of the reflex boosters, but they had a neon blue fluid. Soon, Spencer was with them.

"What happened back there!? You two disappeared!" He exclaimed, whispering.

"We were probably pulled in a hallucination... Stay close and don't lose your minds. The transmitter is still showing signs that Paxton is here, and he's close." George whispered.

"Alright then. What about these syringes?" Spencer questioned.

"There's a file for them." George said.

They began reading the files.

-Compound B95209H, aka Health Booster.

Compound consists of artificial hemoglobin, nanites, and excited platelets. Purpose is to promote longevity of the user to ensure survivability from injury.

Primary concern is for the administration to heal wounds at an accelerated state, and boost the subject's health. Nanites have been programmed to assist in healing, though lethal wounds may result in partial recovery. Amputations or dismemberment will only heal if the subject is able to reattach the limb within 15 minutes.

Possible side effects include sleep inducement, irritation. Reaction to nanites may result in a organ system problem. Another note of concern is the possible threat of platelets creating clogged blood.-

"Well... Given the circumstances, I'd say take them. We might need them if we want to increase our chances of survival." Rodney spoke.

"You heard us reading it?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes. Loud and clear." Rodney joked.

"Alright then. Good thing the syringes are capped so we can safely take them." George pointed out.

Placing the syringes in a military case, the squad arrived at the rooftop.

"Spencer, Jin has arrived at the roof. Meet up with her immediately." Rodney ordered.

"Roger, TopCat. You guys will be okay?" Spencer asked.

Both nodded in response.

"Alright. Maintain radio silence." Spencer said.

George and Point Man were moving in the rooftop, watching for any possible threats. They soon caught glimpse of a figure that was watching them from the corner of their sight.

'We're not alone...' George thought.

Both cautiously walked to where they saw the figure. Soon, a man holding a large wooden board appeared and swung hard on their heads. Because of the adrenaline in their veins, time slowed down before they got hit. This briefly knocked Point Man and George out.

"Hmhmhm... Seems we have our guests of honor." The man said.

They regained consciousness, only to see their target with a soldier.

'Paxton...!' George thought.

His face and clothes were bloodied, due to recent cannibalism. He was crouching at George and Point Man, whom remained on the floor of the rooftop.

"The dead man's name was Charles Habegger. He had details of a particular interest for me. His blood was bitter with guilt. But it told me secrets. His memories... Are they mine or his? It doesn't matter whether he was guilty or not of what he saw. He deserve to die. They all deserve to die." Paxton said.

George and Point Man were left unconscious for a few minutes till they woke up. They were able to stand, albeit feeling pain from their recent attack.

"Defender, Point Man. Report. Jankowski and Jin are awaiting your arrival.

"We recently got contact from Paxton, but he fled. Bastard knocked us out though." George replied.

"Paxton was there!? Shit, his transmitter is no longer working! He must have fled the area." Rodney said.

"Copy that, TopCat. Regrouping with Spencer and Jin." George said, cutting the radio.

Cocking his submachine gun, George made his way with Point Man following him to regroup.

"What happened to you two?" Jin asked.

"Paxton. We got ambushed, and the weasel left." George said.

"We'll track him down. In the mean time, your forensic skills are correct. No bullet wounds on Charles. He had died from shock." Jin reported.

"Affirmative. We'll meet with Rodney when the investigation is done." George said.

The investigation took about an hour. Soon, the squad left the premise, taking Charles's body.

"Managed to acquire some DNA samples from the body. Might as well bury him in the cemetery since there's nothing we can do." Spencer remarked.

George was suddenly in a vision. Within it, he saw Point Man with him.

"What is this...?" He questioned.

A voice echoed in the vision. It showed Charles looking at the ground in a guilty posture. His form was shaking, not bothering to look at the men.

"You were born here in this place... I was there... I tried to forget... I tried so hard to forget..." His voice echoed.

The vision soon shifted, showing an obscured image, but the sound of a woman screaming was heard, along with the echo of a crying infant.

"What...is this vision...?" George questioned, baffled of what he was seeing.

Charles was about to turn his head to them, only for a flash of white to obscure his form. It was a blinding sight.

'What was he trying to forget...?' George thought.

The vision ended, leaving more questions for George and Point Man.


End file.
